psychangelingfandomcom-20200214-history
SnowDancer
As the most dominant changeling pack in California, and the largest pack in the United States, the SnowDancer wolf pack is a force to be reckoned with. They are known to be both vicious and unforgiving, making a deadly enemy…and a valuable ally. Merciless with their enemies, Alpha Hawke Snow and his Lieutenants protect their territory and people with unmatched ferocity. Although they have a well earned reputation for brutality they will not attack without provocation and are willing to come to the aid of less dominant packs in their area. Territory Their territory streches far throughout California, including Sierra Nevada where their den is. San Garbriel den San Rafael den Cascade mountain Assets * Sierra Tech '''- * Stetson's company Alliances * '''DarkRiver * WindHaven * the Rats * BlackSea * the Empathic Collective * the Ruling Coalition Enemies * The Psy Council - they wolves make no attempt hiding the contempt for the Council (and Silence). ** Ming LeBon: Both Hawke and Sienna have a personal bone to pick with him, making him a particular target. Members There are 84 members total; 10 lieutenants, 4 maternals, 5 submissives, 24 juveniles, 8 non-changelings (5 Psy, 3 human) and 41 packmates. * Alpha: Hawke Snow * Alpha's mate: Sienna Lauren Snow, 20, Cardinal X-Psy * Pack healer: Lara Knight ** Lucy, her trainee * Pack tracker: Andrew Kincaid, mid 20's Lieutenants * Alexei, youngest lieutenant * Cooper, him and Jem take care of the financial investments with a team, Grace's mate * Indigo Riviere * Jem (Garnet), her and Cooper take care of the financial investments with a team * Judd Lauren, around 26, Tk-C-Psy, former Arrow * Kenji Tanaka, strategic mind * Matthias * Riaz Delgado * Riley Kincaid, 30, most senior lieutenant, 2nd to Hawke * Tomas Soldiers * Brody, senior soldier * Daniel * D'Arn * Elias "Eli", leader of the senior soldiers * Inez, senior soldier * Kieran, human, senior soldier, early 20's * Lake, 21 * Magot, senior soldier * Maria,20, novice soldier * Pia, senior soldier * Revel, senior soldier * Riordan, 20 * Shamus, senior soldier * Tai * Victoria, senior soldier Submissives * Evangeline "Evie" Riviere * Felix * Grace, one of the most submissive in the pack, Coopers mate * Mariska, 28, senior technician * Tarah Riviere Maternals * Adria Morgan, early 30's, maternal dominant, senior soldier * Ava Stone, maternal dominant * Bethany * Emma Lopez, maternal dominant Juveniles * Amos * Becca * Behali * Ben Stone, 7 * Brace * Dani, 13 * Ebony * Harley, 16 * Heather, around 13 * Ivy * Joshua * Kiki * Madeline * Marisol Delgado * Marlee Lauren, Tk-Psy * Mason * Molly * Neal * Quentin * Sakura * Shawnelle "Shawni", 15 * Silvia, future maternal dominant * Toby Lauren, 13, Tp-Psy * Tyler Other packmates * Abel Riviere, dominant * Abigail Delgado * Aisha, chief cook, mate of Mack, mother of Lara * Ameline * Barney * Bill * Brenna Kincaid, 20 * Cadence "Cadie", early 20's * Charlie * Cullen Morgan * Dalton, about 100, librarian * Diego, senior station technician * Elizabeth, senior station technician, Diego's partner * Felicity Morgan, professor * Gage Delgado * Greg * Israel * James * Jorge Delgado * Kenyon * Laine * Mack, Lara's father * Milena * Nell, late 20's, represents all non-dominants * Paul * Pierce, lone wolf * Sam Baker, late 20's, human * Saul, human * Seb * Sebastian * Shae, systems techinican * Simram * Sing-Liu * Spencer Stone, pack photographer * Tilau * Todd * Vincent * Vivienne, dominant * Walker Lauren, Tp-Psy, around 40 * Yuki * Zang = * Alice Eldridge, 27, in the pack's care after being unfrozen Deceased * Acton Kincaid, died protecting the pack * Aren Snow, submissive, died because of her mate's death * Dieter, drug dealer, and traitor, set up Brenna's kidnapping, shot and nearly killed Andrew, not actually dead, but no longer part of the pack * Garrick, former alpha, died from his injuries after fighting Tristan Snow * Tristan Snow, died in his mate's arms after fatally wounding his alpha Garrick * Maeve Kincaid, former soldier, died protecting the pack * Timothy, killed by Dieter * Zia, low-level E-Psy, who was mated into the pack, over 130 when Hawke was a child = Category:Changeling groups Category:Pack